A batch reactor is a reactor in which a system in which a reaction occurs has a constant volume, and due to an inexpensive cost and an easy manipulation, this batch reactor has been suitably used for a reaction used to produce various kinds of products in small quantities.
In the batch reactor, an internal temperature of the reactor is continually increased due to reaction heat generated in the reaction process. Therefore, in order to secure stability and to maintain a proper reaction condition, for example, heated gas-phase reactant is discharged from the reactor and cooled by cooling water, and the cooled reactant is then circulated and re-used in the batch reactor so that the heat corresponding to the generated reaction heat is extracted from the batch reactor. In this case, nevertheless the heat source of the gas-phase reactants is energy which can be sufficiently recovered, most of the heat source is not recovered, but is discarded.
FIG. 1 is a graph typically showing an energy consumption amount according to a time in a batch reactor. In general, in the case of the batch reactor, as in FIG. 1, energy is explosively consumed at the beginning of the reaction {circle around (1)}. and is gradually decreased until a completion of the reaction {circle around (2)}. And, after the completion of the reaction, an operation of the reactor is halted until the next operation {circle around (3)}. Therefore, since no reaction heat is generated during the time {circle around (3)} in which an operation of the reactor is halted until the next operation after the completion of the reaction, the above heat source is the heat source which is discontinuously generated so that it is not easy to use this heat source even though the heat source is recovered.